


在到你身邊的路上

by kiirocean



Category: Taynew
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirocean/pseuds/kiirocean
Summary: *TayNew





	在到你身邊的路上

「好想做，啊......好想做。」

林陽小聲地嘆了一口氣後，全身脫力的倒在桌子上，心不在焉的把玩桌上的紙巾，坐在對面的Gun隨意的翻動桌上的雜誌一邊和旁邊滑著手機的Off吐槽著。

「這裡有一個欲求不滿色狼。」

「我看見了。」

聽見好友嘲諷的林陽不像往常那樣紅著臉反駁，他只是坐起身子拿著吸管漫無目的的攪動杯子裡的飲料，接著又嘆了一口氣，撈出一顆冰塊進嘴裡喀哩喀哩的咬著。

「我不行了。」

Off抬起頭看著說著投降宣言的好友，露出一個看見不成器的傢伙的鬼臉，「想他就去找他，啊抱歉我忘了少爺你那優秀的開車技術。」

「閉嘴啦。」

惱怒地回完嘴，林陽又往後倒在椅背上一臉生無可戀，闔上雜誌的Gun拿起桌上的咖啡喝了一口，看著對面滿臉頹然的好友開口了，「怎麼New跟你鬧脾氣啦？」

對可愛的男友名字很敏感的林陽瞬時眼睛亮了一下，但想到現在的狀況後又重新變得像一灘爛泥，委委屈屈的向對面的兩個好友抱怨，「不是，最近湊不上時間，我連續拍了好幾天好不容易休個假，他又剛好有宣傳在跑，他回來了我又開始拍戲，就這樣兜兜轉轉我都要有一個月沒看見他了。」

「可憐。 」

「可悲。」

「沒人愛。」

「所以欲求不滿。」

Off和Gun兩人一搭一唱的調笑著，林陽聽見只是訕訕的笑了幾聲，他癡呆的望著窗外一片藍天一點精神也沒有，坐在對面的兩人見他這樣也不在意，一個人繼續翻看下一本雜誌，另一個只是繼續玩著手機裡的遊戲。

 

「好想他......」林陽喃喃自語的向椅子更深陷下去。

#

拍攝結束和導演討論了明天的戲份後，林陽懶洋洋的走去休息區拿著自己的背包就要往外走，今天早上經紀人送他來後跟他說公司有事不能來接他，在心裏盤算著今天要怎麼回去放在口袋的手機就響了，看見來電的人是自己心心念念的小男友時，他有些急急躁躁的接通電話。

「Tay是我。」

「怎麼啦，我剛結束。」

「我知道，我在門口那個轉角等你。」

「诶！我現在立刻過去！」

林陽握著手機一邊跑一邊對著電話對面的人說著，他匆匆地和經過身邊的工作人員打招呼，一路跑出攝影棚外，東張西望在轉角看見那頭熟悉的車子後，他更是不能掩飾自己愉快的心情全速往那衝去。

「New！」

一拉開車門林陽就頓時有點愣神，鄭明心手機還舉在耳邊，轉過頭來看見他後原本掛著淺淺的笑容逐漸上揚，眼睛瞇成了好看的新月，明明是晚上但林陽卻覺得眼前的人好像在發光，閃閃發亮的不能直視。

「好久不見。」

鄭明心的聲音軟綿綿的打在他的心上，林陽應了一聲後坐進車子，不等眼前人說什麼就捧著他的臉吻了上去，他先是愛憐地輕輕地啄吻了幾下，發現年下男友的手也跟著攀住他的脖子後便淺淺的咬了一下對方的嘴唇，然後伸出舌頭和對方的糾纏在一起。

車內原本寂靜的氣氛逐漸被接吻的聲音染上狂熱，一對好久不見的戀人像是要把對方吞噬的狂亂吻著，直到對方的身上充滿自己的味道，而自己也被戀人的氣味給包圍。

直到兩人都喘不過氣後，林陽才往後緩緩地退開，鄭明心卻不願意地往年上男友的方向蹭，最後半個身體倒在了對方的胸膛上，他抬起因為接吻而濕潤的雙眼和對方溫柔的眼睛對上，露出了一個好看的笑容。

「我好想你。」

「我也想你。」

林陽覺得心底一塊柔軟的地方被觸動了，他看著鄭明心的笑容不可自拔的微微顫抖著，然後再度捧著年下男友的臉輕輕的吻在對方的額頭、眉間、鼻尖直至對方那紅潤的嘴唇。

「New。」他輕輕喚著對方的名字，然後把臉埋在對方的頸窩，鄭明心抬起手輕輕拍著難得撒嬌的年上戀人的背，被對方的頭髮搔的發出笑聲，鼓動的笑聲震著林陽也跟著笑了起來。

「Hin。」林陽低聲的再次用自己對鄭明心的愛稱呼喚他，在對方的肩頸處輕輕的咬了一口，才抬起頭對上那明亮的雙眼溫柔的笑了。

積壓已久的思念終於找到突破口然後傾瀉而出，林陽看著那雙自己深愛的眼移不開視線，他彷彿能在戀人的眼底看見滿片星河，不可自拔的又往前湊過去親吻上了戀人的唇。

鄭明心含著笑溫柔的回應著，他用手安撫似的摸著戀人的後腦，輕柔揉捏著對方有些僵硬的後頸，林陽舒服的發出嗚咽聲，接著更像是要把對方揉進身體裡的把年下男友往自己的方向帶。

交換著彼此的氣息呼吸，林陽把滿滿的思念都投注在吻裡，鄭明心也熱烈的回應著，原本舒緩的親吻逐漸變得火熱，林陽巧巧的把手從對方的衣服下襬摸進去，溫熱的手掌貼著鄭明心冰涼的後背讓他顫抖了一下，又不捨的親了親年上男友的嘴角後，他才抓住對方在自己身上作亂的手。

「你幹嘛。」鄭明心調笑著對林陽挑起眉毛，而他臉皮薄的年上男友只是眨了眨眼，反手握了握對方的這才終於乖巧的退回副駕駛座上。

看著林陽一臉害羞的鄭明心在心底笑了一下，他側過身子幫對方拉上安全帶，又輕輕的在對方的鬢角吻了一下這才坐回位置。

「吃飯了嗎？」看著林陽一臉傻愣在那的模樣鄭明心最後還是笑出聲音，雖然還沒等到人回答，他還是先啟動了車子。

「還沒。」林陽搖了搖腦袋想自己大概太久沒看到鄭明心，現在可能幸福的有點沖昏腦了。

「那先去吃飯，你明天幾點？」

「早上九點。」

「比我早，那今天來我家住，我明天送你。」

林陽點點頭，他轉過頭看著鄭明心的側臉，突然覺得一個月不見的戀人好像變得更帥了，在心裡偷偷的想不能輸給對方的同時，又心動不已。

「你幹嘛一直看我。」

「我哪有。」

趁著紅燈鄭明心開玩笑的摸了林陽的胸一把，正要縮回手就被對方給捉住，林陽低頭吻了一下手背後張嘴開含住了他的手指，那模樣立刻讓許久不見戀人的年輕人有點難耐，但正當他想說什麼時，林陽就像沒事人一樣鬆開了。

看了看身旁一臉無辜的年上男友，鄭明心決定還是專心開車，但他還是故意的抓了一下林陽的跨間，果然引來對方的一聲驚呼，他露出一個挑釁的笑容重新專注在道路上。

整段路程他都能感受到林陽盯著自己的火熱視線，或許是因為太久沒見又或是對方透露出的氣息太過露骨，鄭明心有些羞恥的發現自己光是被盯著看就硬了，他雖然想假裝沒這回事，卻還是被身旁的人發現了。

他以為自己有些害羞的年上男友會假裝沒看見他胯下搭起的帳篷，但是鄭明心太小看思念所堆積的慾望，而慾望是魔鬼會讓人變得不像自己，或者說把自己真正的自己跟強拉出來，他能感知到身旁的那個人變得躁動不安。

趁著紅燈停下來時，鄭明心轉過頭看向坐在副駕駛上的人想要問對方想吃什麼時，卻被人攔著後腦杓壓了過去，林陽有些霸道的在他的下嘴咬了一下，接著偏下頭拉開他的上衣在他的肩頭狠狠地吸了一口。

「你幹嘛！」鄭明心吃驚的低聲地喊著，但是林陽卻沒有說話，他用餘光確認紅燈的秒數，接著便低下身子掀開年下男友的衣服下襬，在對方的腰側又狠狠地咬了一口，鄭明心有些難耐的喘著氣，他把一隻手搭在對方的頭上正想著要拉開對方還是怎麼辦時，林陽張開嘴隔著褲子含住了他的性器。

「嗚......！」本來就有些坐立不安慾望難耐的人終於壓抑不住發出呻吟，他把放在對方頭上的手輕輕地下向壓，林陽卻抬起手抓住了他的手撐起身子，捧著他的臉又吻了上去，這次他不像剛才一樣霸道又帶著慾望而只是輕輕淺淺的啄吻了幾下便退了開來，他帶著含笑的眼睛看著鄭明心已經滿是慾火的雙眼，輕輕的笑出了聲音。

「Hin我們還是先回家吧。」

#

車停穩後鄭明心解開安全帶就想下車，但是他身旁的人卻比他更快的拉住車門，他疑惑地回過頭便是鋪天蓋地的一個激烈的吻，他抬起手攔住年上男友的脖子回應著，接著突然感覺到對方在他身下摸著什麼接著椅子就往後倒了，他吃驚地看著撐在自己身上的林陽，只見對方露出了一個不懷好意的笑容。

鄭明心這個人很敏銳，他突然覺得事情不妙正想要開口說點什麼的時候，林陽又低下頭吻了過來，比剛才更激烈的更佔有欲般的把舌頭伸進來，接著他又感覺到林陽在他的座位下推拉著什麼然後他的座椅就往後，然後林陽就整個人跨了過來壓在他身上。

狹小的空間裡，他們倆的身體比平常更擠密的相貼著，林陽低下頭想在對方的脖頸上親吻著但卻被鄭明心以明天還有拍攝而推開了，被推拒的人也不腦只是抬起頭再度吻了過來，兩隻手不安分的拉下對方的褲子丟到後座，把手指含濕後就這樣探進對方的後穴。

鄭明心敏感的顫抖著，好久沒有做過所以有些緊張，他張大嘴深呼吸是著放鬆自己，林陽低下頭看著戀人努力的樣子愛憐的笑著，他溫柔的把吻印在對方的頭頂，他摸向自己的包包掏出護手霜，藉此再度探進對方緊緻的部位，另一隻手則是愛撫著早已經硬的挺立的部位。

「你車上有保險套嗎。」

「當然沒有。」鄭明心一邊喘著氣一邊給對方一個白眼，正想要說什麼林陽在他身體裡的手指就重重的按在敏感點上，他舒服的呻吟出聲。

「這樣會把車子弄髒的，下次買一盒放在車上吧。」林陽一邊專注在手上的動作，一邊說著，他看著身下臉色潮紅的戀人，情不自禁地低下頭親了親對方的嘴角。

「你早該想到的會弄髒的。」

「反正你車上的塑膠套還沒拆。」

「......你這個白癡，前座的已經拆了啊。」

鄭明心努力的壓抑著到口的呻吟，朝對方吐槽了一番，接著林陽便笑咪咪的又加了一根手指進來，套弄對方性器的手也玩弄似的摳弄對方的龜頭，鄭明心難耐的扭動著身體，覺得舒服又覺得好像哪裡沒有滿足。

「我可以直接進去嗎？」鄭明心看著身上還穿著整齊的人，突然就覺得一陣羞恥感湧上來，憑什麼自己都變得如此凌亂，那個開頭挑逗的人還是一副紳士的模樣呢，這麼想著他就更張開了大腿，然後伸長手拉開了對方的拉鍊掏出林陽也早已經硬的發燙的性器。

「可以。」鄭明心高傲的點點頭後，林陽便抽出手指扶著自己的性器撞了進去，一下子便挺到最深，鄭明心疼的流出了眼淚，但好久沒有被填滿的感覺又讓他幸福的顫抖著，林陽看著年下男友通紅的眼愛憐地低下頭親了親。

「你動吧。」看著對方隱忍的模樣鄭明心伸手攔住身上人貼著他的嘴唇輕聲的說著，接著便伸出舌頭探進對方嘴裡，林陽熱烈的回應著身下也緩緩地開始前後挺動著，撞進年下戀人的體內。

時隔許久的性愛讓兩人都不由自主地發出嘆息聲，林陽整個人伏在鄭明心身上，兩人的體溫呼吸互相交融著，交合時曖昧的水聲和難耐的呻吟聲充斥整個車內，在這個狹小的空間逐漸升溫，直至沸騰。

林陽擺著腰一下一下的撞進鄭明心的深處，因為忍了太久節奏有些混亂，但還是引的鄭明心不斷呻吟著，他喊著戀人的名字要人慢點但是又因為對方的強勢而滿足，他的腦袋發熱發脹已經什麼都感受不到，腦子裡只剩滿滿的對方。

鄭明心瞇著眼抓住林陽握著自己性器的手然後射了出來，黏濁的白色的液體射在了兩人的手上，高潮的身體敏感的縮緊了後穴，林陽也在他的體內射了出來，他把頭靠在對方的頸窩，然後兩人一同舒服地嘆了口氣。

「好爽。」

「嗯。」

「等等回家再來一次吧。」

「一次可能不夠。」

「你這個變態......。」

「啊對了，你等等要縮緊後面不然會流出來的。」

「你真的是變態。」

 

plus

 

「TAY！」

鄭明心吃驚的轉過頭看向把自己壓在門上的林陽，只見對方朝他淺淺一笑，接著便什麼也不說的拉下了他的褲子，然後手就這麼摸向剛才還含著戀人性器的屁股。

「啊......流出來一點點了。」

聽見年上男友的話，鄭明心羞恥的紅了臉，正要轉過身罵人就感覺到身後人火熱的慾望已經貼著自己的屁股，林陽討好般的咬了咬他紅透的耳朵，接著便扶著自己的慾望挺了進來。

鄭明心難耐的發出呻吟，然後引來身後人開心的笑聲，林陽扶著戀人的腰把人壓在門上就這麼幹了起來，體內的敏感點一次一次的被對方摩擦，而隨著林陽的動作自己的陰莖一下一下的蹭在門上，前後堆積的快感讓鄭明心有點腿軟。

「你叫太大聲走廊有人經過可能會聽到喔。」

惱怒的回過頭堵住那張嘴，接著林陽一個向上頂又另他不可自拔的喊出聲，鄭明心握住自己的性器加速套弄著，他的腦內已經糊成一團，只想射。

「我想射......讓我射......。」

「我們一起。」

林陽扳過年下戀人的頭吻住了對方的唇，兩人一同迎來了高潮，鄭明心腿軟的跪坐在地板，林陽也跟著蹲下然後一把把人抱了起來。

「走吧去浴室，再來一發。」

「......饒了我吧在床上不好嗎。」

「浴室完就去床上。」


End file.
